<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Technician Uprising AU: Origins Supplement - Tranquility Before Death Calls by NintendoLearner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189259">Technician Uprising AU: Origins Supplement - Tranquility Before Death Calls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoLearner/pseuds/NintendoLearner'>NintendoLearner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Technician Uprising AU: Origins Supplements [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kirby (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Kirby: Planet Robobot, Kirby: Planet Robobot Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoLearner/pseuds/NintendoLearner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Technician Uprising AU: Origins Supplements [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Technician Uprising AU: Origins Supplement - Tranquility Before Death Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everyone: *is having a good time*<br/>Me: *kicks them all into trauma pit* Cry b^tch</p><p>This one has been in my docs for a moment so I decided to post this. Have feels. And no, the summary won't give you anything outside that. Go have a read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Floating in space.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> With a ridiculous amount of damage.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And on the verge of dying.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It… hurts, strangely.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But perhaps this was… to be expected.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Robobot Armor sighed silently. Their eyes looked around weakly, trying to search for something – or rather, someone. </p><p> </p><p>Where was their master? They thought that he’d done the last-ditch attack with them too. How did he get separated from them? They decided to check their cockpit; perhaps the little admin was still there. </p><p> </p><p>They were right. </p><p> </p><p>An exhausted figure on the verge of fainting. Kirby, despite everything, still had his helmet. But he was seemingly too weak to ever return to Popstar – to ever return to his home. Although he was clearly bruised and battered due to the final fight, his heartbeat was still stable, which was a relief. </p><p> </p><p>Robobot Armor silently felt grateful. </p><p> </p><p>But the same could not be said for themselves. </p><p> </p><p>Their soul was slowly fading. That virus had started deleting them out of existence. But despite this, they weren't scared of their life ending. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, they felt tranquil. They felt calm. As if everything was going to be alright. </p><p> </p><p>Well, except for Kirby's condition. </p><p> </p><p>The mechanical being took their time. There wasn't much left for them, so they decided to do one last thing. They opened their recording system… and started talking internally. </p><p> </p><p>Their voice was gradually glitching thanks to their systems also slowly breaking down - ever since they’d gained a soul, it had become the bane of their existence, just like living beings. They tried to do their best to give Kirby one final message. In case he ever listened to it, sometime in the future, they wanted him to know that he had done his best - because he really had. Without him, they wouldn’t be here with the team, right? </p><p> </p><p>Once that was all said and done, Robobot Armor stopped the recording and transmitted it to Kirby’s helmet. They wasted no time. With the last of their strength they grabbed Kirby with their remaining arm and lightly threw him to Popstar, sending him into the planet's atmosphere. </p><p> </p><p>And that was all they needed to do. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's over, it's all over.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There's nothing to worry about now.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The world was saved. And nothing else mattered anymore, outside of their admin’s safety. They were pretty sure Bandanna was back on Popstar too. And with that, their goal was complete. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> To be a Steel Defender who protects others in need…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What a task it was.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But they were glad they had completed it. Their purpose was truly fulfilled. How proud they were now of what they had done.</p><p> </p><p>Well… they didn’t like the part where they died, but at least they had accomplished something and could die with meaning. </p><p> </p><p>Then, for the first time ever, something broke from their eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Coolant. Which was… a little weird. </p><p> </p><p>But this wasn’t just ordinary coolant. </p><p> </p><p>These… were tears; the equivalent of tears, at least. They weren’t sure what these tears meant, though. Was it… sadness? Sadness because their life was taken too soon? Or happiness, because they were lucky to live their life? Maybe even relief because the people they had devoutly protected were finally safe?</p><p> </p><p>Or perhaps… it was all three. It was a result of what Team Starstruck had gone through. Thick and thin, happiness and sorrow, all three team members were a part of it all. All Robobot Armor had done was observe and learn from each of the other two. </p><p> </p><p>And it was truly worth it. </p><p> </p><p>As they cried silently, their body started to turn into dust. <em> No problem </em>, they thought. They knew it was already time to leave, and they believed that the other two could go on without them. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it was all for the best. </p><p> </p><p>The mechanical being's eyes began to flicker. Their eyesight slowly turned blurry, the last seconds of their life slowly ticking away. Peace, at last, for everyone involved. </p><p> </p><p>Including them. </p><p> </p><p>Everything turned dark for them. That was it; death had arrived, leaving nothing else behind except for the dust of their body. The ashes of their existence, of a soul which was torn apart. </p><p> </p><p>The feeling of death was soft, and yet comforting, as they finally passed on. They may have regretted being unable to complete the promise the team had once made together, but they couldn’t change the past.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> …well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What a wonderful life it has been. Goodbye, world.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this satisfies you until I find a way to get enough motivation to do Technician Uprising Prologue again.</p><p>Thank you for Gamola for proofreading the story and help a little with the layout! Go check her here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamola/pseuds/Gamola</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>